Inspiration
by ShadeAngel
Summary: COMPLETE Duo, a writer in a rut, finds himself some inspiration. 1x2 re-post after NC-17 ban. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration 

Part 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue.   
Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC,   
Description: Duo, a writer in a rut, finds himself some inspiration   
~~~~~   
"I'm sorry, Mr. Maxwell, but you'll have to have the manuscript in by the end of the month or else our contract will be terminated." 

Duo stood up and stared down at the publisher. "You have to give me another two months! I swear I'll have it done by than. After all the money I've brought you with my work you should be able to give me that." 

The short, brown haired women compressed her lips into a thin line. The woman was definitely not impressed with him. "Mr. Maxwell, we have already given you numerous extensions and you have not been able to show a single word of what you have written. I'd advise you to make an effort here or else you'll end up a starving artist." 

"But-" 

"Mr. Maxwell, may I remind you that I am your boss. I can decide not to accept this work at all." She glared up at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other clients to see to." 

Duo stalked out of the room, muttering curses as he went. The secretary jumped and squeaked as the door to the office was slammed on his way out. She watched him go with wide eyes. She had never seen Mr. Maxwell quite so angry before this. 

'Who the hell do they think they are?' Duo thought furiously as he left the building and started towards his car. 'After I've made so much money for them they could dammed well do me this one favour. I'm the one that got that bitch her fancy office with the huge desk and spinney chair. I can get this freaking book finished eventually. I just need a little inspiration.' 

He squealed out of the parking lot, cutting off people as he did so. He paid no head to the blaring horns or yelled curses and kept speeding. 

'And it's not as if I'm going to get any inspiration sitting in my apartment staring at a blank computer screen. When I was younger it was different. I was actually able to go out and experience things. Now they expect for me to come up with plot ideas for a lot of things I've never even witnessed let alone experienced. It's like getting blood from a turnip! It's impossible! I'm starting to feel so old. I go to a public place and watch as people my age socialize with one another and think about how nice it was when I used to do that. I haven't even been out with my friends in ages. It's been at least a year since I've dated and even longer since I got laid. I need to get a life!' 

He came up to a red light and banged his head off the life. The horn let out a long wail and he pulled back as his head began to throb. Even his car was against him now! 

Than he felt his stomach rumbled and realized that he hadn't eaten since the night before and it was mid-afternoon now. He turned left when the light turned green, towards a restaurant he remembered was near by. 

He ordered the same thing he always did when eating out. A turkey sandwich and a Pepsi. It wasn't the most extravagant meal, but it fulfilled its purpose. Plus he was quickly running out of funds from his last book deal. 

As he ate he pulled out an old paper back novel that he usually kept in the pocket of his jacket. This book was his favourite. He had purchased it when he had been attending highschool and it was pretty much what had convinced him to become a writer. 

Over the years since graduating from university he had become one of the best-selling Fantasy/Sci-Fi authors in Canada and The United States. He had written many stand-alone books as well as a series. 

The series was about five young men who had become pilots of huge humanoid machines in order to protect the space colonies that they had lived on. He had started the story while still in highschool, so the characters were all the same age as he had been than. He had even integrated himself into the story as one of the pilots. His personality had drastically changed since he was a teenager and it seemed that the character Max was just that - another character. They were totally opposite in everything. 

It was actually the series he was supposed to be working on. As in all of the past novels, he had left the end open to a future sequel. The leader of the group, Odin Lowe, had left to save his love interest. It was kind of cliched for Duo's taste, but he had been trying to satisfy all his female fans out there. 

His best friend Hilde had certainly liked the little touch. But then Hilde had been getting ready for her wedding and had been partial to anything romantic. 

Personally, he believed that there was something going on between Odin and Max. The pairing just fit so well. But when the editor had picked up where the relationship had been heading, he had been told that it wasn't acceptable. That the majority of his fans wouldn't accept the concept of a same sex relationship. So he had written in Rose. He didn't really like her and had managed to get her in a lot of trouble. In fact he had written it so that Odin had attempted to kill her quite a few times. 

After a lot of research he had found that a lot of his fans agreed with his opinion. Both that Rose wasn't a necessary character and that Odin and Max would make an excellent couple. He had also found a lot of pairings that he had never thought of before. Some he hadn't even wanted to think of. But it was obvious that Odin/Max was prevalent in the thick of things. Much more than Odin/Rose. 

He stuffed his book back into his pocket and sighed in frustration. He ought to be thinking about the future of the plot and not the past. Here he was sitting in the middle of a restaurant thinking about what could have been when he should be thinking about what was going to happen. 

He was about to stand and leave when a young girl of about 16 walked up to him hesitantly. 

"Um... Are you Duo Maxwell?" she asked with a slight blush colouring her pale cheeks. 

Duo grinned charmingly. It was always nice to have a fan recognize you.... "Why yes. I am." 

"Could you sign this, sir?" She thrust out a copy of one of his last novels. 

"Sure," his grin widened and he scrawled his signature on the inside of the cover. He gave it back and she smiled, her blush deepening. 

"Mr. Maxwell? May I ask you a question about the books?" She asked hesitantly. As if she felt she shouldn't be asking him, but was dying to hear the answer. 

"Sure," He shrugged. "It's not as if I keep a lot of stuff about my books from the public." 

"What's with the thing between Rose and Odin? It seems that she was just thrown into the story to please someone else. I mean, is she really necessary to the plot? I always figured that Odin and Max were going to get together." She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Of course I'm probably seeing things where there isn't anything." 

"You're a very observant young lady," he told her and she looked up at him uncertainly. "When I first started this I had planned to put Odin and Max together, but when my editor noticed the direction that the relationship was headed I was told to take it out.   
There's still hints but that's why I was told to put Rose into the story." 

"You should take her back out," the girl spoke vehemently. "It takes a very courageous person to stand up for what they believe in." 

"I agree with you, kid. But," he shook his head; "Unfortunately my publisher does not. They think I'd loose a lot of readers and that they'd loose a lot of money in the process." 

"Then find a new publisher," she suggested. 

"Easier said than done." 

"But-" 

"Heather, why don't you stop pestering the poor man." 

Duo turned and nearly fell out of his chair with shock. This man was what he had always imagined Odin to be. Sleek and well muscled, an air of mystery and danger. Exotic Prussian eyes gazed at him from behind a fall of dark brown hair. The man was by no means tall, but he still looked like he could do some damage. He looked to be about Duo's age, give or take a year or so. 

The man dug a wallet out of his back pocket and he handed the girl two twenty dollar bills. "Why don't you go pay for our lunch?" 

"Hai, nii-chan!" she chirped and bounced away. Duo had spent a year in Japan when he was younger and was quite fluent in Japanese. Apparently this was the girls brother. 

The man watched his sister go with a slight smile before turning back to Duo. "I'm sorry for Heather's behaviour. When she get's herself into something she does it passionately." 

"'s alright," Duo shrugged. "It's been a while since I've been recognized in public and to tell you the truth I rather enjoyed it." 

"So you really are the author of all those books she reads?" Duo nodded. "I just figured she was seeing things. But I guess you do look like the picture in the back of the books." 

"You've seen my books?" Duo was truthfully interested. 

"Can't help it. Not with a sister like Heather," he shook his head. "She's got pictures of you and sketches of the pilots hanging up on her wall. She throws a fit if I even look at them funny." 

Duo laughed. "I didn't think anyone'd go as far as that. Do you know what she thinks of the pilot Max?" 

He shrugged. "He's her favorite besides Odin. Says he's a 'bishounen' and that's final. Her and her friends have a site dedicated to the two pilots." 

"It's nice to know I've still got fans. Max is actually me, or how I was when I was 16. That's why I asked. A confidence booster, really. Though I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm pretty." 

"Did she get the information that she wanted?" 

"More or less," Duo shrugged. "I kind of wish I could take her advice but not all of my fans are as open minded as she is. Not many would like to see Odin and Max together." 

"So it is true? The thing between them? When I read the novels I thought there was something, but than Rose came into the picture." 

Duo blinked at him, surprised. "You read my work? You don't exactly seem the type." 

"Heather kept throwing the first book at me until I got sick of it and read it. I own my own copies now."   
Duo nodded. That was usually how most people got hooked. 

Heather came bouncing back over. "I'm done, Heero. Can I go to Di's house after we get home?" 

He nodded and turned back to Duo. "It was very nice to meet you, Duo. I'm Heero Yuy by the way. This is Heather. I'm sure you'll hear lots from her from now on." 

"Fine with me," Duo grinned. "It's been years since I've had any friends to talk to. My best friend got married a little while ago and she'd busy with having kids." 

"You'd consider me a friend?" Heather asked in amazement. "That's so cool!" Duo half expected the girl to jump up and down. Now that she had become accustomed to him she didn't seemed nearly as shy. 

Heero sighed and began to pull his sister away. "Bye Mr. Maxwell! I hope to see you again soon!" She waived. 

Duo chuckled and waved back. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. He paid for the meal and left himself, heading strait towards his apartment. 

He had just met his inspiration.... 

TBC 

~~~~~ 

Shade: Heya everyone!! *hides as people start throwing stuff at her* I'm sorry, really, I am! Chapter 10'll be finished by tonight if I have my say, but I'm gonna re-post the rest of the fic first. 

I know I'll never get as many reviews as before, but I would like some, so I'm posting one or two chapters a week until I reach chapter 10. That way I'll have more time to finish the lemon scene just in case I run into troubles. And thanks to anyone who's reading this for the first time!! ^___^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Inspiration   
Part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue.   
Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC,   
Description: Duo, a writer in a rut, finds himself some inspiration   
~~~~~ 

"C'mon Heero, I saw the way you were looking at Mr. Maxwell!" Heather tugged at her brother''s arm. "What did you two say while I was paying for lunch." 

Heero sighed and Heather knew that her brother was about to crack. He could never resist her charm. Just a little bit more... 

"You never open up that easily with anyone else, except maybe me. And that doesn't happen that often. I'm your sister! You can tell me anything!" 

Heero's shoulders slumped and Heather immediately recognized her victory. She hid a grin and forced herself to appear the innocent and concerned little sister. 

"Fine," he growled, shooting a glare at her. "I liked him. He was very nice." 

'Thought so...' She flashed a grin and clapped her brother on the shoulder. "That wasn't so hard was it? Now tell me what he said. I would really like to know." 

"Well," he scratched his head, a gesture that he had been using since he was a child. "It was mainly about his books. About the only thing I really learned was that the character Max is based on himself." 

She grinned, an idea already spinning around in her mind. "That's so cool! He is really open minded, than. Pairing himself up with another guy in one of his stories." 

Heero blinked and she knew that the little tid-bit had gotten its wanted affect. "What about Rose?" 

She shrugged indifferently, though in reality she was carefully gauging everything. "He doesn't really think she's all that important. He never really wanted her in the story, but his publisher didn't like the thought of a same sex relationship in one of his stories'."   
Heero nodded and she could tell that he was distracted by his own thoughts. She tactfully left him alone to brood and went to her room. 

The entire room was scattered with pictures from Gundam Wing. She didn't really like the name of the series but figured it fit well enough. After all it was centred around the pilot of the Gundam called Wing. She and a couple of her friends had stumbled across a copy of the first book a couple of years ago and had gotten hooked. It wasn't until last year that they had found all the slash sites out there. Immediately she had become obsessed. Most of the pictures were of Odin and Max together, Max's arm usually draped casually over the other boy''s shoulder. Some were a bit more intimate, but she made quite an effort to hide those from Heero. After all she had used Heero as her model for Odin. 

Her friends loved her work and were always commissioning different drawings from her. Like Di; her best friend had just asked for a picture of the whole group. She usually used people she knew as her models for the characters. Her brother''s best friends were her first choice. Quatre seemed a lot like the innocent Kat, Trowa was like the enigmatic Triton and Wufei was perfect for the stern pilot Nataku. It was only Max she had never had a model for. She had never known anyone quite like him so had always made him up from her imagination. 

Now she knew what Max was like. After meeting Duo she knew exactly what Max should be like. The fact Max was Duo was just proof. 

As soon as she sat at her desk she began to sketch. She erased the picture of the boy in the middle. He was just so average.   
Hair fell loosely to his shoulders. His eyes were wide and friendly. Not mischievous like the ones she was now thinking of. His build was a little too big, shoulders too broad. She then gave him a pointed, elfin face, huge heart-stopping eyes and a long braid. 

The braid had been a shock to her and was what made her uncertain of the mans identity. In all the authors pictures the braid had been hidden behind his back and the photos had been black and white. She had had no idea how beautiful the mans eyes would be. If she didn't already know that Heero liked the man she'd be fawning over him.She inked the page then added   
colour. This was her favorite part. Adding life to the picture. It was intoxicating. 

Heero peered into the through the door just as she finished. "Aren't you supposed to go to Diane's?" 

"Yup!" she grinned. "I was just finishing a picture for her." 

Heero shook his head. "I'll never understand the obsession you have for drawing." 

Without commenting she whizzed by and down the stairs out the door. She ran half way there, ignoring bitter wind that cut through the heavy material of her jacket. 

Her friend only lived a block away and it too no more than five minutes to get there. She rang the bell and the door was answered by her friend''s mother. 

"HiMrs.Harison!IsDianehome?OkayI'lljustgoupstairsthan!Bye!Bye!." 

Mrs. Harison just shook her head in bewilderment and shut the door behind the bouncing girl. She was far too used to the hyperactive teen''s personality. 

Heather headed upstairs, at ease in the familiar surroundings of her friend''s home. She opened the door and flung herself unceremoniously onto the bed, careful not to do any damage to the binder she held tightly in her arms. 

"What's with you?" Diane asked from her computer desk. 

"I finished your picture!" She sat up and took the picture out of her design binder and handed it to her friend. 

"Wow," Diane stared at it. "Where the hell did you get the idea of drawing Max like that." 

"I met someone who fits his personality perfectly." Her near cobalt eyes sparkled mischievously. 

The blonde gave her a suspicious look. "Spit it out. I know you're dying to." 

"That's Duo Maxwell!" She giggled, index finger pointed at Maz. "Me 'n' nii-chan ran into him a lunch today."   
Diane's brown eyes widened and she looked back down at the picture. "That's Duo Maxwell?! He doesn't look nearly this good in the pictures." 

"I know. Isn't he wonderful? And you wouldn't believe what else," her smile widened. "He prefers OdinxMax to OdinxRose. And what's more is that I'm pretty sure my brothers got a thing for him.."   
The blonde nearly fell off her chair. "Mr. Ice Prince actually likes someone? And a guy?"   
Heather nodded and flopped back down. "I've known he swung that way for a while, but I never figured he'd ever just instantaneously like someone. He sent me away to pay for our lunch and I saw him smile! I haven't seen him smile at anyone but me 'n' his friends in ages." 

"I'm happy for the guy, but to tell you the truth I'm a little disappointed that he never fell head over heals in love with me. I know you're his sister and all but your brother is hot." 

Heather just laughed. She knew what other people thought of her brother's looks. She'd had to fend off crowds of women for him before. "About half the population will be disappointed. I know what my brother looks like. And I wish I'd inherited as much of our mothers looks as he has." 

"Yeah, but his lack of social skills make up for his perfect appearance," Diane pointed out. "People may go after him for the looks, but they're all chased away with one of the infamous Heero Yuy death glares." 

"Do you remember the time your sister tried to pry a date out of him?" She giggled. "She ended up afraid of him. She wouldn't go near him for over a month, and even than it was out of necessity." 

"I warned her," Diane smirked. "If she's too thick headed to take a little advice than that's her own problem. But we've veered completely off topic here. What are your going to do about this thing between the two? I mean, it's not as if you're going to be running into Duo any time soon. This is a big city after all." 

"Thought you'd ask," Heather pulled her book out of her jacket pocket and tossed it to her friend. "Take a look at what he wrote in the message." 

Diane read it than looked up at her friend in surprise. "Is that his e-mail address?" 

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I have no idea what possessed him to do that, but now we've got a way of contacting him. His numbers in the phone book as well. I've thought of calling him a couple of times, but couldn't work up the nerve. Now I've got permission from him. He said that he wouldn't mind hearing from me again. Apparently he doesn't have that many people to talk to." 

"But he's famous! He could find any number of people to talk to him!""But are the talking to him because they really want to know him, or are they talking to him because he's famous. It's sorta like what's going on with Heero. People will talk to him because he's handsome and they're being seen talking to someone with his looks. It may not be because they're really interested in getting to know him." She sighed. "I doubt that's really what he wants in a friendship. I think he's lonely and desperate for some real company." 

"You're usually right," Diane conceded. "God I wish I had your mind. You should be a psychiatrist or something." 

"Nope, I'll leave that to the people who actually want that job. I'm going to be an artist, remember?" 

"Whatever. Are we gonna write to this dude, or not?" 

"You bet," Heather jumped to her feet. "It's just to figure out what to say. I'll make sure to mention Heero. I'm positive I read the signs correctly. He was just as attracted to Heero as Heero was to him." 

"Damn," Diane snapped her finger. "There goes another fish who just jumped out of my net. Oh well.... I suppose there are plenty more where he came from." 

"If you keep thinking of men as fish, I'm afraid you may never catch one." 

Heather made her way to the computer as Diane began to punch in her Hotmail password. There were already plans swirling in her head. In order to get her brother and the author to make contact again she'd some how have to get herself invited to the latter''s home. Either that or invite herself. 

They wrote a short e-mail saying the minimum of what they really wanted to say. The normal thank you's and praises about his work that any fan would send. But she did drop a hint, boldly stating that she and her brother had really enjoyed the conversation. Heero hadn't exactly said that he had enjoyed it, but a sister could tell these things without having to be told. 

"I am so good at this," Heather smirked. She wasn't being conceited, it was just the truth and she knew it. "I'll get those two together if it's the last thing I do." 

TBC.....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: I've decided to post a chapter every other day, 'cause I just finished the entire fic and I'm little excited about getting the rest up and running. The next chapter'll be up one Wednesday. And Diane and Heather are actually characters I've used in fics before, just slightly different.   



	3. Chapter 3

Inspiration

Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue.

Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC, masturbation.

  
  


MINOR CITRUS WARNING! Read the warnings above.

  
  


~~~~~

*You've Got Mail*

Duo stared at the little pop-up in surprise. He had filters for junkmail and all of his friends seemed to have forgotten him over the years. Who could be sending him an e-mail?

'Only one way to find out,' he clicked on it and his e-mail service came up. 'Who the hell's deathscythe_priestess66@hotmail.com? And why the hell are they using the name of Max's Gundam as part of their name?'

There was only one way to find out. He linked into the actual message and was surprised to note that it was signed by Heather Yuy and some girl called Diane Harison. 

Konnichiwa Duo-kun, he read.

My friend and I just wanted to say that we really appreciate how you signed my book and put your e-mail in the note. I am especially surprised that you trusted me enough to do so. We really like ALL of your books. Even if they take place so far into the future, they're still very realistic. We would really like to encourage you to write slash back into the series. It would be greatly appreciated by many fans. Some of which we have had the pleasure of meeting. My brother and I had a great chat with you this afternoon. I have never seen him quite so animated. ^_^

You're number one fans 

Heather Yuy

&

Diane Harison

Duo blinked at the screen. Heero had had a great chat with him? Heather had never seen him so animated? What did that mean? Had he just been interest in his books, or him personally? 

He shook his head, causing his bangs to fall in front of his face. This was all very confusing. He had come home after meeting two siblings in a restaurant, both having read his books. Than he came home, having been inspired by the male of the pair, and ended up typing for at lest two hours strait. It was strange. Never had anything or anyone inspired him to write like this. He was taking this book to a whole new level. Perhaps when his publisher saw this they wouldn't be so angry with the characters sexual preferences....

He sighed and let his head fall to the desk in front of him. That was hoping for a bit much. These people were so close-minded they expected that the male should be the hero and the female the damsel in distress. How was he supposed to get a gay couple by their noses?

Of course he could always take his work to another publisher. There were lots of authors out there who wrote about this kind of pairing. Mercedes Lackey was his favorite author. He had always liked The Last Herald-Mage series. And that was centered around a character who was gay. It shouldn't be too hard to find a publisher that would accept his work, considering how famous he was and how many copies he sold.

With newfound hopes he clicked on the reply icon and the composer came up.

Dear Heather and Diane

Your letter was a very welcomed surprise. I really appreciated your praise and am seriously considering your advice. I might just take my work elsewhere and publish it with the slash pairings. It would be very nice if I could speak with you again, Heather. I found this afternoon quite enjoyable as well. I haven't had anyone who wasn't trying to get work or money out of me in quite some time. You should stop by my apartment with your friends sometime and they can all get autographs... I'm just kidding, but if you do really stop by you can. I would be glad to answer any other questions you might have. If you don't mind the mess. I am a bachelor after all. 

Yours truly

Duo Maxwell

It was a bit more formal than what he was used to in e-mails, but with the one that the girls had sent him it seemed to fit. He really did want the girl to stop in some time. Her good mood seemed to be contagious. He hadn't smiled like this since before Hilde had gotten married.

Plus maybe this would get him closer to the girls brother...

He shoved that thought away before he could really think about it. He couldn't get himself involved with someone right now. He had to get his book finished before he became serious with anything else.

He shouldn't be thinking about how Heero's mouth had pronounced each word. Or how the other mans eyes had seemed to glint in the dim light of the restaurant. Or how his pants seemed to be getting very tight all of a sudden...

Looking down at his lap and blushed. 'This is getting out of hand.' He fidgeted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. Which only made matters worse as the movement caused his arousal to rub against his pants.

'Damn, damn DAMN! This is not going to be pleasant very soon.' With a muttered curse he stood up, trying desperately not to cause too much friction between his crotch and the fabric. It seemed that the more careful he was the worse his situation got. 'The hell with it...' He made his way to the tiny bathroom, completely giving up on his control. 

He unzipped his jeans, letting his fingers brush along his member, which was now tenting the silk material of his boxers. He moaned and threw his head back. His jeans fell to the floor, pooling at his ankles. He stepped out of them and hurriedly kicked them aside. He let his hand grasp his length, pumping gently through the thin material.

"Ngh..."

Bright Prussian eyes drifted into his mind and he began to imagine a hot mouth covering him with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Hands working over his heated flesh, nails trailing over sensitive areas. He let the fantasy take over, slipping the material of his boxers down. He removed his T-shirt and, without much thought, turned on his shower. 

He climbed in, the temperature already perfect. Violet eyes fluttered shut, as he again let his hand wander down to his arousal. He moaned and began to pump gently and than faster as his desire rose. His imagination was going wild, carrying him away on thoughts of Heero. 

The water ran in rivulets down his back, adding the illusion of nimble fingers running along his spine. Between the fantasies and his actions it was too much for his pleasure filled mind and he was thrown over the edge. He came, spurting his seed over the wall. 

He leaned against the tiled wall next to him, breathing labored as he regained his sensed. 

'Dammit,' he blinked, sated but angry at his loss of self-control. 'I just met the guy this afternoon! I can't even seem to get any work done without thinking of him.. I must really be horny if this is what just seeing the guy does to me. I mean it's not as if it's love at first sight or anything...'

"Love?"

'Oh my God! Don't go spouting that word right now. Not while you've got a deadline. Besides you don't believe in love, now do you? It's just an excuse to get someone into bed. And money from that persons pockets.'

He washed himself off and than climbed out of the shower after making sure he didn't leave the mess on the wall. That would be embarrassing if he actually did get company. Than again Duo didn't get company all that often. It was a lonely life, but most of the people he wanted to be with had drifted away over the years. 

As he had been noticing over the last few days.

He pulled on his jeans, not bothering with the shirt. No one was going to stop by today and he was on the top floor. It didn't seem likely that he had a peeping tom. If he did they would have just gotten a good show. He had forgotten to pull the curtain on the shower and the window didn't have one.

The computer still sat there, reminding him of his work. He sat down and stared at what he had just written.

// Max glared at his comrade, amethyst eyes blazing. "You can take all of this 'it's not good for the mission' crap and shove it up your ass! You risked a mission to save Miss Priss. Why can't save my friend?"

"That's different," Odin replied in his usual monotone, but Max knew that the other young man was feeling something from the way his eyes darkened to black. "She was important to the peace of the colonies."

"How is this different!?" he wanted to pull his hair out with all that this was frustrating. "I don't understand. How is my going to save my sister different from you risking everything for one girl? Rose could have been replaced by another pacifist dignitary." //

And than he was stumped. He had no idea how Odin was supposed to react to this. He had no idea how Odin was supposed to reply to this. He had been trying to make the relationship between the two pilots more obvious, without losing the supposed romance between Odin and Rose. It was becoming impossible. He couldn't come up with anything that Odin would say without tipping the scale in either direction. It was impossible. 

He stared at the computer until the screen began to blur and he developed a headache. With a defeated sigh he saved his work and than pulled himself to his room. I was nearly midnight anyway. About time for bed. Perhaps he could figure it out in the morning.

TBC....

~~~~~

Shade: Gomen!! It wasn't my fault! I swear! My comp basically died. I hadta do a full systems restore and I've been internet deprived for the last three days. Do you have any idea what that's like?? I think I went into withdrawl. And to top it off I lost everything on the comp that I had saved or Dled. I hafta re-write chapter 10 and 11 again. Not to mention the loss of over 200 MP3's and well over 7,000 images. (I have more than a slight manga skanlations obsession ^^;; I mean, 23 volumes of Flame of Recca? If that's not an obsession than I don't know what it.)


	4. Chapter 4

Inspiration 

Part 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Don't sue. 

Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC, 

~~~~~ 

Heather looked back at the address scribbled onto her piece of paper to the address on the side of the building. It was right, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why Duo would live in such a seedy place as this. 

It had been a week now since she and her brother had run into the famous writer. Heero had become rather obsessive when it came to getting info about the other man from her. Though he tried valiantly to hide it. And he most likely thought he had. And Duo himself was always dropping subtle questions about him. Everything was going according to plan. 

"This is it you guys," she told the few friends she had brought with her for the visit. Diane of course, plus Alexis and Catherine. 

It was a bit of a surprise visit. Duo didn't know that they'd be showing. But he had invited them over some time, so she decided to take advantage of the fact that she and the others had nothing else to do. Not to mention that everyone was dying to meet him. 

The door was being held by a large rock, probably put there by a kid that didn't want to use the inter-com in order to get back into their home. She was glad for this. She really wanted this to be a surprise. 

The building was four stories high, brown and totally nondescript. It seemed to be out of character for the man who lived here. She would have figured he would have picked a nice little condo near the bay. This place looked cheaper than anything she had lived in. 

They made there way up to the top floor where Duo's apartment was located and she knocked on the door 

"Just a sec!" The door muffled the reply. 

A few seconds latter the door was opened and a very surprised Duo Maxwell looked back at them. By the looks of it he hadn't been planning on going anywhere. His feet were bare and he was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a button-up top left open, revealing a tantalizing view of his chest and stomach. Her friends ogled him while she grinned at him. She was trying to set him up with her brother after all. 

"Hello there Heather," he smiled. "Wasn't expectin' to see ya." 

She shrugged. "We were bored so decided to stop by." She turned to her friends. "This is Diane, Catherine and Alexis. They're all big fans of yours, too." 

He smiled at the girls as he backed up to let them enter. "Well, you're all welcomed to come in. I don't get much company so don't mind how messy it is. I was just workin' on the next book of the Gundam series so haven't had much time to clean." 

She nodded and looked around. Despite the mans words the place didn't seem to be in much of a mess. It was a fairly large place considering the exterior. There was a huge plush couch sitting in front of the TV and a chair to it's left. She had never seen so much black in her entire life. The trimmings, the curtains, furniture and rug were all black. All accept the walls themselves and a computer that sat on a desk in the corner. There were a few soda cans laying on the coffee table and she spotted a pair of boots shoved half way under the chair but other than that she saw nothing that could be considered a mess. 

"Nice place," she commented. "When I turned thirteen I wanted to paint my bedroom black but Heero sad no. He said I'd 'grow out of it.' Which I did of course. I've learned over the years that Hee-chan's always right. Except when it comes to his own happiness." 

"Really?" Duo's eyebrows had risen. "Are you one of those meddling sisters? Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" 

Heather snorted. "If I didn't do it Heero wouldn't have a life beyond his computer and getting his next job done. Between designing security systems for computers and a date he'd pick the computer. That's why I was surprised when he didn't seem at all happy about leaving the restaurant last week. I didn't know he was such a Gundam Wing fan." 

Duo blinked violet eyes at her and she was yet again victorious. 'I never read a person wrong. Not ever.' 

He shook his head and than seemed to remember the other three girls in room. He smiled at them warmly. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll just go get y'all somethin' to drink." He slipped away, entering an arched doorway at the other side of the room. 

"What a hunk," Alexis finally sighed, letting her excitement bubble over now that Duo was out of the room. "I wish I could see more of him." 

"If I have anything to say about it we will," Heather told her. "If my plan works out accordingly he should be moved in with me and nii-chan by the end of the month." 

"You really think they suit each other that much?" the small brunette was disappointed. "I suppose. They do say opposites attract. Which is why Max and Odin make such a good couple." 

"Speaking of which, we hafta find a way to get Duo to get rid of Rose. She is such a stalker, following poor Odin around where ever he goes," Diane said. 

The others nodded and they whispered back and forth between each other until Duo came back in, a tray of drinks held in his hands. She noticed that he had buttoned his top, causing a few disappointed sighs from her friends. 

"It's just Pepsi," he explained. "I'm a major addict. If I don't get caffeine in my system I start to go through withdrawal and since coffees so much stronger I go for this." 

Heather nodded as she sipped at her drink. Pepsi was her favorite and could understand why Duo liked it so much. It had a bite of sorts, but tasted awful when flat. 

Almost nervously Heather pulled a piece of paper out of the binder she always carried with her. "Mr. Maxwell?" 

"Just call me Duo," he grinned. "I feel so old when you call me Mr. I'm only about nine years older than you." 

"Duo? I drew a picture of the pilots and I want you to have it." 

"Really?" Duo was interested. "Let's see." She handed the drawing to him and he stared at it intensely. "This is cool. You used Heero and I as models for Odin and Max. That's cool. The others are actually a lot like I imagine them. Though the blonde looks a little too fragile and innocent and Triton's hair kinda sticks in front of his face." 

"I used some of my brothers friends," she explained. "Up until I met you I didn't have a model for Max so there always seemed to be something missing. Quatre's not really as fragile as he looks. And from the stories I'm heard about him and Trowa he's not as innocent either." 

"Well, I really like this picture. I couldn't draw to save my life. I think I'll get this framed and put it up on my wall." 

She blushed. "It' not really that good." 

"Modesty will get you no where," he chuckled. "I couldn't even write as well as you draw when I was your age. You have a future in art, Heather. Hold on to that and don't let go. Take it from someone who's done the same and hasn't regretted it a day in his life." 

"What's it like being famous?" Alexis asked. 

"I don't feel any different from when I wasn't." Duo said. He studied the rim of his glass, expression thoughtful. "I've never really thought about it. It's not often I get recognized. And even than its not that big a deal. Book signing's are wild, but other then that I lead a very boring life." He sighed and set the drink aside. "Of course, don't let me give you a bad impression. I'm sure if I actually made an effort to get out more often it'd be more exciting. Plus the money isn't bad - when you don't have writers block." 

"We can help with that!" Alexis bounced as she sat in the plush couch. "We can be your muses! Just bounce some ideas off of us!" 

He smiled at her slyly. "You just want spoilers for the next book. But I suppose I do need some help. And you'll find out anyway." 

He moved over to his computer and quickly opened what he had last written of the story. He printed off the last couple of pages and than handed it to the bright-eyed girl. 

"Pretty much all that's happened since the last you've read is that Heero saved Rose and than Max's best friend was kidnapped by OZ. They were trying to use her as a hostage. He went against Odin's direct orders to save her. Now he's been captured and I don't know what should happen." 

Alexis read through it, the rest of the girls looking over her shoulder. 

Heather read the last paragraph and her face broke out into an almost evil grin. 

//Odin's fingers flew across the keyboard, moving far too quickly for the others to keep up. He paid no attention to their obvious amazement as he continued for his desperate search for information. He had to find Max. The other young man was important. Both to the mission and to him...// 

"You do realize that last sentence more than hints at a slash pairing?" 

"Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a little sheepishly. "I just couldn't help it. It was so perfect for the situation." 

"I have an idea," Alexis told him. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with excitement. She was the writer in the group. "That details haven't quite worked themselves out yet, but I've pretty much figured out the basics. Going along with your slash implications, Odin could have ordered Duo not to rescue Vai because he didn't want him to get hurt. He could blame himself for what happened and that's also why he's so desperate to find Max. Vai was used as bait to capture Max. Odin finds this out while hacking and immediately takes off to rescue him. He gets him back and than explains why he was so insistent about keeping Max from going on the mission." She grinned, adjusting her glasses as she began to silently praise herself. 

Heather's brow creased as she thought about that. It seemed a little too soon for her. It didn't quite match with the rest of the books; it had too much romance and not enough action. Which was okay for fan fiction but not for an actual novel that was supposed to be published. "There's not enough to it. Sure, I'd probably read it if you wrote it. But I'd hate to read it in one of Duo's books. It's too OOC. Odin wouldn't just come out like that and tell him about his feelings. He'd be denying them at first. Hiding them behind his anger. I'd think he'd probably blow up at Max for disobeying him. Than do something stupid like running to Rose or something." 

"He wouldn't do that either," Duo said with a shake of his head. "He doesn't actually like Rose. I've been careful not to actually make the pairing official just in case the dingbats changed their minds. He only saved her for the peace of the world. If people assumed that there's somethin' between the two than that's their problem." 

"But why didn't Odin just shoot her that time at the docks?" Alexis asked confuse. 

Diane snorted. "'Cause Max intervened, remember? That's how they first met. Max shot him in order to save Rose. I think that's the stupidest thing he did through the entire series." 

"Doesn't anyone like Rose?" Duo asked, amused. 

"Not anyone we know," Heather shrugged. "But then there are a lot of weird people out there." 

"I know one person who likes her and that's my best friend Hilde. Vai's actually based on her. She's like the sister I never had." 

"It's just 'cause we're a bunch of slash freaks," Alexis commented distractedly as she skimmed through the story again. She sighed and set the papers aside. "I can't figure out anything else. I think that's probably 'cause I'm used to fan fiction, not the real thing." She looked at Duo. "Odin really wouldn't go to Rose but would he go to someone else? Zech's maybe?" 

"Zech's?" Duo couldn't really see this. But than he was biased to OdinxMax. "I doubt it. They're enemies." 

She sighed again. "I'm just grasping at straws here. I have no clue." 

"'S alright," Duo assured her with a smile. "You've helped a lot. The wheels are already turning." 

Everyone jumped as there was a beep and Catherine looked down at her watch sheepishly. "Sorry," she said. "I set that so that I'd know when to leave. I have to baby-sit. One of Quatre's sisters is gong out for the evening, so Trowa volunteered me." 

"I thank God I wasn't around when that happened," Heather giggled. "Heero probably would have done the same to me." 

Catherine climbed to her feet, reddish curls swishing around her face. "I really have to go. If I'm late my brother'll kill me. He hates if I make a bad impression on Quatre's family." 

Heather looked down at her watch with a sigh. "We all should get going. Heero hates when he doesn't know where I am. He's over protective." She climbed to her feet and the other two did the same. "It was nice seeing you gain, Duo. The spoilers were an added bonus." 

"It was a nice surprise having company," Duo smiled. He led them to the door and let them out. "I'd love to see you all again." 

"That'd be nice," Heather called with a wave. 

She grinned happily as her friends began to talk excitedly. 'Faze two complete. On to faze three...' 

TBC 

~~~~~ 

Shade: Okay... Catherine is Trowa's sister. It's AU so I can make her younger than Trowa if I wanna. And about the way Heather and Duo talk, with the slight accent; that's the way I talk. And most people in my area. I live in a hick town in Canada. I'm "North of Seven", meaning I live north of #7 highway. It is not something to be proud of. The rumor about the sheep isn't just a rumor here.... 

Anyone notice all the media anime's been getting lately? I watched Grounded For Life on WB and the oldest son had bought manga and was going to see some anime at a theater. They actually said it was manga. And fanfiction has been mentioned on Buffy before. Willow mentioned writing some. 


	5. Chapter 5

Inspiration

Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue.

Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC, AU (somehow I forgot to mention that 'til now)

~~~~~

Heero glanced up as his sister waltzed into the room before turning back to his computer. She was as hyper and bubbly as always, rambling on about something he barely paid any attention to. Most of the time what she was saying didn't really have any importance to him.

He ignored most of it until he heard one name that caught his attention and than his typing tapered off.

"...So than we all helped Duo with his writer's block-"

"Wait a minute! You went to Duo Maxwell's house?"

"Yup!" She bounced up and down on her feet. "He's so cool! Way different from what you'd expect from a famous person. And he liked my picture! He said that he was gonna frame it!"

"That's nice. But what were you doing at his place?" Heero wanted to strangle the girl. She shouldn't be wondering around, bothering poor authors that she happened to be obsessed with.

"We were bored," she shrugged. "He invited me over some time. I decided to take some initiative and headed there myself. I'm glad I went. He's really nice Heero! You should come with me some time." She smiled over at him. "From what I got he really liked that talk you had last week."

Heero shook his head. She was just trying to make him feel wanted. She was always doing things like that. Trying to get him out more, talking to people and just having fun. She felt guilty if she went out and had fun without him. Most of the time she would drag him along with her if she were allowed. Even if he didn't want to go.

"I'm tellin' the truth!" She insisted. "He really did like ya. You haven't been out since then. It's about time you started dating again. You never have any fun. I know that you had to take care of me before, but I've grown up. It's time that you found someone to be with. I'm not going to be here forever."

"I don't have time to date," Heero glared at his sister. "Besides that the chances of Duo being gay are very slim."

Her lips twisted into a bright smile, eyes shimmering mischievously. "Who said I was suggesting you date Duo?"

Heero flushed as he realized what he had just inadvertently let his sister know. "I-you said-it... I didn't mean that.... Oh never mind that!" He glared at her again. Heather was the only person that was ever able to do this to him; pry information from him without him really realizing it until it was too late and than turn him into a stuttering fool. "I just don't have any time for dates."

She laughed, completely ignoring his glare. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Hee-chan, just keep saying that. You just might believe it someday." 

His glare never left her as she skipped out of the room and upstairs to her room, making an awful lot of noise as she went. She was always so immune to his death glare while he had known others that considered themselves very brave waver when they were on the receiving end. It was annoying because it meant that he couldn't intimidate her into leaving his love life alone... Or lack of a love life.

Heero happened to like his status as being single and had no intentions of changing it. But his sister on the other hand was always coming up with some sort of scheme to get him out of the house. And in doing so, forcing him to socialize with could be love interests. And now it seemed that she had found someone who he could actually stand to be around and she was taking total advantage of that fact.

But still, he had to wonder what she had meant when she had said that Duo had really like the talk they had had. It wasn't as if the two had really talked about anything important. Just the other mans books and Heather's obsession. 

And than this lead to other thoughts. Like 'Does he like me like a boyfriend?' and 'Is he really gay?' or the all important 'Is he single?' But of course they only lasted so long. Heero had gone for so long without a lover that it was hard to remember if he had ever really had one. True, he had friends that he saw as family, but there was a subtle difference. Family could fill certain spaces in ones heart but they couldn't add the warmth and joy to ones life a lover did. 

He had been happy with just his friends for all these years; there was no reason why he couldn't just deal with the loneliness as he always did. They had always been there and always would be. Since his parents had died in a car accident when he was only 15 he had had only them and Heather. They had comforted him while he was grieving and left him alone when he needed space. He could depend on them for anything.

Sighing loudly, he turned back to his computer. He'd just have to see where all of this got him...  
  
  
  


Heero knocked on the door in front of him, tapping his foot impatiently. There was a loud giggle followed by the reply of "Just a sec!" before Heather answered the door of Duo's apartment.

"Onii-chan!" she squealed and than yanked him inside. 

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago," he told her, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at her.

"I know and I was just about to call you," she fidgeted under his gaze, toying with the hem of her skirt. She was still dressed in her school uniform. "Duo's sick so I decided to take care of him."

Heero's anger faltered. Duo was sick? 

Heather continued seemingly oblivious to his emotions, though, if he had been paying attention he would have noticed her eyes flash triumphantly. "He has a fever and a bad cough. It's just the flu and he'll get better eventually but that doesn't really make him feel any better right now. I gave him some noodle soup when I first got here but he was only able to drink the broth... Why don't you come see him? I'm sure he'd like to see someone besides me. I spend more time over here than I do at home anymore." 

Before he had a chance to answer with the "no" that was on the tip of his tongue; she grabbed a hold of his forearm and literally dragged him towards a room down the hall on his right.

She opened the door and he spotted Duo lying in the center of a queen-sized bed, half covered in crumpled up tissues. His nosed was red and swollen, proving that the man really was sick. His eyes were closed but by his expression Heero could tell that he wasn't really asleep.

"Hey, Duo," Heather said softly as she sat down on the bed next to him. "I just brought Hee-chan in to prove that you really are sick. He got worried when I was late and came here to check on me."

The man in the bed cracked open his eyes and searched the room until he found where Heero stood near the door. Heero nodded in greeting but said nothing. 

Duo chuckled dryly. "A little protective? Wish I had that when I was her age..." Duo's voice was rough from his coughing and Heero had no doubt that those few words had hurt.

"Can't help it," Heero shrugged. "There's a lot of bad in this world. I don't want Heather having to deal with it yet. At least if she's here I know she's all right. If she hadn't have been here tonight there would have been hell to pay."

"You think she'd safe here?" Duo was surprised. "She's only 16 and I'm 25. You don't think I'd try anything?"

Heero opened his mouth to respond but was beat to it by Heather. "Of course he does. Heero knows I'm not that stupid and besides, you're sorta like family to me. Almost as close as 'nii-chan." She smiled over at her brother and Heero gave her a small smile in return. She turned back to Duo. "He trusts me enough to decide who's safe and who's not. And you wouldn't hurt me."

Duo grinned at them as wide as he could. "That means a lot. I haven't had that many friends in a while."

"You can always trust the both of us!" Heather proclaimed, beaming done at her older friend. Than her face turned stern. "You should eat something. You should be able to by now. Heero can make a really good dinner," she turned to her brother again. "Can't you Heero." She turned on her pleading look and Heero was unable to resist. He nodded. "See! You'll find something in the kitchen. Now go make something for our ailing patient!"

He left the room, suppressing a smile. No doubt Heather was babying the man. Fluffing the pillows and straightening the sheets. Putting the used tissues in the trash. That was usually the treatment he received when he was ill. And how he loved it! To just sit back and have things done for him instead of doing them himself was refreshing.

He searched the 'fridge and found plenty of fresh fruits so decided to make a fruit salad. It was quick and easy and it would help Duo fight off the flu. He didn't feel much like making a mess of the braided mans kitchen and he also didn't feel like being here too late. He had to go to work tomorrow to drop off his new program. Normally he could have just stayed out and than slept in, but the company needed the system tomorrow and he hadn't worked on it for over a year just to have it all ruined by staying out late for one night. Not even if it was for Duo.

Heero bit his lip. He was becoming too attached to the other man. He couldn't afford to let his indifference slip. Not after what had happened last time...

But he couldn't think about that now. It was the time or the place for such thoughts.

He carried the plate holding the salad into the room, setting it down on Duo's lap. The man eyed it hungrily and than began to devour it, stopping to take a drink every few moments. Heather giggled at the vigor with which it was being put away. 

"A bit hungry, are we?" She teased.

"Hell yeah! I haven't been able to eat in the last two days." 

"Two days!?" She exclaimed. "I knew I should've come over here. But I had an important assignment due and wanted to get it finished."

Duo set down his fork to glare at her. "It's all right. I've gone longer than that without anything. I lived on the streets before I was picked up by social services and was adopted. I'll live. School's more important than some writer who can't seem to figure out what to do with his plot is. Make sure you do good in all your classes."

"But-"

"He's right," Heero interrupted her. "Make sure that your school works taken care of before you go anywhere. Even if it means not being able to take care of Duo. I know that sounds a little selfish but there are others who are just as good at taking care of Duo as you are. You can get someone else who isn't busy."

The girl visible brightened. "You mean, like you? You're never busy and you work at home. You can come and check on him while I'm at school tomorrow. After you drop off that software of course."

Heero wanted smack himself in the head. "I...I guess."

"That's really not necessary," Duo protested. "I'll be fine."

Heather turned to give him a look that eerily resembled one of Heero's death glares. "Yes it is. You'll end up just lying there. You'll get nothing to eat and your room'll end up as messy as it was when I showed up this afternoon. Heero doesn't mind."

Duo looked at her skeptically before turning to Heero. 

Heero sighed and nodded. "It's alright. It's not like I have anything to do anyway."

"Fine."

Heather grinned happily. "'Kay then! We gotta go now! Bye, bye Duo!" She grabbed onto Heero and began to drag him out of the room. He barely had a chance to say goodbye Duo.

Oh well, he'd see him tomorrow anyway.

TBC

~~~~~ 

Shade: Thank you to anyone who's reviewing and reviewed before this fic was taken off FFN. I'm glad so many people like it and I am truthfully trying to re-write chapters 10 and 11. I had it all finished and the damn computer... I think computers hate me. The keep crashing or eating my files. I am sorry about the whole slip with Heero and Odin's name. Someone mentioned it to me in a review last time I had posted this chapter and I forgot to fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

Inspiration   
Part 6 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue.   
Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC, AU   
Description: Duo, a writer in a rut, finds himself some inspiration   
~~~~~ 

Duo sneezed into the tissue, feeling little better than he had the day before. He looked back up at Heero as he tossed it in the trash can next to his bed. "I'm fine. I heated up the soup that Heather made yesterday for lunch and I haven't been coughing as badly." 

Heero looked at him skeptically. "You don't look any better." Duo sneezed again Heero sighed as he stepped closer to the man. A cool hand was place on Duo's forehead and Heero bit his lip. "I didn't actually check your fever last night, but I doubt   
it's gotten any better. I think I might better stay here." 

"I'm fine," Duo protested feebly, he hated to feel helpless. "I'm not an invalid. I can take care of myself." 

"I never said you were. Even I take help when I need it and Heather's always complaining about how stubborn I am." 

"But I can take care of myself." 

"Don't be so childish," Heero smirked at him. "Besides, you're starting to repeat yourself. I know this'll go away in a couple of days but you might better stay with Heather and I for a little while." Heero sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Heather'd kill me if I didn't at least offer." 

"But-" 

"I know, I know. You can take care of yourself. I'm beginning to believe you're more stubborn than I am. You're going to come home with me whether you like it or not. Heather and I can't stay here. We have stuff to do at home." 

"Humph," Duo glared at him. He watched as Heero stuffed some of his things into a duffle bag and than turned back to him. 

"You might want to get dressed for the ride," the other man informed him. "We're having freaky weather, it's snowing." 

"It's almost May!" Duo couldn't help but jump out of bed with slight groan and pull open the curtains. As he had been informed, the ground was blanketed by a thick layer of snow and the skies showed no proof of stopping. "Jeez, looks like I'm not missin' anything out there then." 

He turned back to find Heero staring at him with a slightly glazed expression. "Hey, Heero, what's up?" 

The other man blinked at him and than began to blush heatedly. "You might want to put on some clothes." 

Duo looked down at himself and realized that he was only wearing a pair of silk boxers and a white T-shirt. "Oops, forgot I wasn't wearin' any real clothes." He threw on threw on a pair of jeans as fast as his aching limbs would let him.   
He picked up the disk his work was saved on and his laptop as they were leaving the apartment. He noticed the strange looks Heero kept throwing him as they climbed into the other mans car. If he didn't know any better he'd swear Heero was checking him out. 

But of course, how likely was that? They'd met each other no more than five times over the last few weeks and Heero hadn't really seemed interested in him. He was friendly. Well as friendly as the stoic man ever got. But that didn't mean anything. There were many people who were friendly to him and most were just trying to suck up to him because of who he was. Of course he didn't think that that was what Heero was doing, but he couldn't figure out what the story behind the other was. He wanted to know why Heero was doing all of this. He knew that Heather was part of it but that wasn't the entire reason. Why should   
Heero order him to come home with him if he wasn't concerned as well? 

He shook his head and stared out at the falling snow. His mind was much to muddled by his fever to be thinking about something that serious. He'd need to sit down while he was well again. Besides, while he was staying at the Yuy residence he'd be able to figure out just what it was that Heero felt for him. 

They rode in silence, Duo much too caught up in his thoughts and Heero obviously in a world of his own as he continued to steal glances at his companion. 

Heero pulled up into the driveway of a small home, a fair sized yard in front. It was more quaint than anything else. A little on the aged side, but well taken care of. It was red brick with white trim, a few shrubs planted around the windows. Duo had to assume that they had been put there before the two siblings had moved in. 

"Nice place," Duo mumbled as he climbed out of the car, pulling his jacket about him. 

Heero shrugged. "It does its purpose. It was about all I could afford after college. It just never occurred after I had to money to buy something bigger." 

"I like it," Duo told him. "It's homey." 

Heero nodded while he unlocked the door. He stepped aside to let Duo in first and than walked inside himself, closing the door behind him. He flicked a switch and the hallway was filled with light. "You can use the guest room downstairs. Heather and I have rooms upstairs. There's only one bathroom, which is upstairs. My office is pretty much just a corner of a living room, so if you need anything while I'm working I'll be in there. But if you're anything like Heather I'm guessing you're going to want to watch TV while you're sick so you could probably just pull out a blanket and lay down on the couch." 

There was an archway on either side of the hall. The right leading to the living room and the left leading to the kitchen. At the end of the hall was a door that Duo guessed was the guest room and a set of stairs. Heero carried his things to the guest room and Duo trailed along behind him. 

"Thanks," he said. "I probably will end up on the couch. I hate being bored and anything I type will hafta be re-written. My minds a bit muddled right now." 

Heero nodded again and pulled a comforter out of the closet and than pulled the pillow off the bed. "Why don't you just come out now?" 

"'Kay," Duo was feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation. And from what he could tell so was Heero. Duo's mind kept shouting that he was alone with the man that he had been dreaming about for the past month, and of course with the 'flu, his logic was totally screwy. Finally he just sighed and made his way to the living room behind Heero. If he were to get physical with Heero the other was liable to catch the 'flu from him. 

Heero handed him the remote before turning to his computer and Duo made himself comfortable. He lay out on the couch, the blankets held up to his neck, only a small opening for the remote to poke out of. He began to surf and ended up stopping on some soap opera. There was nothing on but that and a few cheesy talk shows. 

He watched as a skinny brunette balled about her fiancé leaving her because she had slept with the dude's stepfather and was now pregnant. He hated these characters. The ones that cried about everything just because they could do it better than any of the other actors. But in every show there was one. It was all very predictable. There were two characters with amnesia. One was married and the other who was dating her fiancés brother, but couldn't remember much about her fiancé. There was also a bit of supernatural in it. A witch with a boy who had been a doll and a zombie who was made to look like this other character. There was the evil lady who was making everyone's lives miserable. If you were to off this lady, most of the things that went wrong in the show probably never would have happened. 

Duo had to wonder who came up with this stuff and why they were paid for it. It was way over used and everything was so drawn out. He could probably watch the show a month from now and they'd still be playing out the same scene. 

'Ah, well,' he thought restlessly. 'They'll be playing the kiddy cartoons soon. Anything is better than this stuff...' 

As the show ended he flicked to another channel finding and staying on a children's channel. It was 3 o'clock and Heather would be getting home soon. Classes ended at 3:25 and it should only take the girl about ten minutes to walk from the school to her home. Of course if she didn't end up going to his apartment to check on him first... 

"Hey, Heero? Do you think your sister'll go to my place first?" 

"No," came the response, the taping of the keys never ceasing. "I e-mailed her when we got home. She always checks her e-mail before leaving the school in case I need anything." 

"Oh... Nice little system ya got there. Wish we'd had e-mail when I was a kid. Mum always used to make me call before I went over to a friends or to the arcade. If not I was grounded." 

"Hn" 

Duo couldn't help but snicker. It was a response that he had always used with Odin. It was one of the pilot's trademarks.   
People used it really frequently in fan fiction, he'd noticed. It was kind of creepy just how much the dark haired man was like the stoic Wing pilot from his books. Like he had actually based the character on the young man. 

"What?" Heero asked. 

"You're so much like Odin it's funny. You've been helping me with my writer's block. All I hafta do is stay with you for a little while and you give me major ideas." 

"Ah." 

There he went again. Those monosyllable answers. If it weren't so damned funny Duo would probably be annoyed by it. He buried his face in the blanket, muffling the sound of his laughing. 

He took a peak and saw that Heero was rolling his eyes. Which sent him into another fit of laughter. 

Heero glared at him. "I'm glad you find me amusing, because I'm getting about ready to come over there and knock some sense into you whether you're sick or not. I do have work to do you know." 

"Sorry," Duo's eyes were still sparkling with his laughter. "I'm just bored. I don't know what I ever did without your sister to liven up my life. I used to go days without leavin' my apartment." 

"Yeah, well, could you keep it dow-?" 

Heero was cut off by the sound of the front door being flung open and that slammed shut. "Heero! Duo! I'm home!" 

Duo felt his head start to throb at the loud noise. Things had been relatively quiet that afternoon. Maybe it was better to be bored than to have a huge headache. 

"Wanna keep it down please?" he grimaced as he placed a hand to his temple. 

Heather rushed in, her jacket dusted with snow. "Sorry, Du-chan. Didn't mean to be so loud. It's habit." 

Duo nodded. "'S alright. I'll be fine. So, how was your day at school?" 

Heather's dark eyebrows practically shot up to her hairline as she snickered quietly. "You sound like you're my mother. 'How was your day, dear?'" 

"That's not how a meant it," he grouched back. "I'm just bored and I'd actually like to know." 

"So, 'nii-chan didn't find a way to amuse you? Didn't figure he would. He's always been a wet blanket. I bet he gave you the remote and sat down at his computer. He probably hasn't even said a thing to you since you got here." 

"Actually you interrupted us," he informed her. "He was tellin' me to 'keep it down', I believe."   
Heather laughed. "Sounds about the only thing he'd say. That or 'omae o kurosu'. That's Japenese for-" 

"I will kill you. I know. I spent a year in Japan during college. It was a student program. The only language class I ever really liked was Japanese so when the program became available my teacher sent me off." 

"Really? " Heather was surprised. "I should've realized that. I was always using terms and you never once looked confused. It just never clicked. Anyway, I should go get changed," she gestured at her uniform. "This isn't the most comfortable thing I've ever worn, ya know." 

Without waiting for an answer she ran up the stairs, raven hair flying out behind her. Duo was surprised to see the girls hair down. Usually it was done in a neat ponytail or braid. She looked more like she belonged to her personality with her hair down. All wild and free. Than he thought a moment. Her cheeks had been flushed as well, and not just from the cold, either. 

His face lit up into a grin. "Hey, Hee-chan. I think your sisters gotta a boyfriend." 

The man's Prussian eyes grew to the size of saucers. "NANI?!"   
TBC....   
~~~~~   
Shade: Wanna know the funny thing about this? First time wrote this the weather was all screwy and now, a year latter, it's the same. I froze my ass off catching the bus this morning and I had two snow days last week because of bus cancellations. And the forecast is calling for more!! Anyone not in this area should be glad. 

BTW the soap opera is Passions. It's my mum's favourite so I'm stuck watching it. Only Timmy ain't on it any more and the only thing I have to look forward to on the damn show is the weirdness of Rebecca and Julian's roleplaying. Julian hasta be my favourite character. He's strangely funny. Plus Louis is really hot. ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Inspiration 

Part 7 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue. 

Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC, AU 

Description: Duo, a writer in a rut, finds himself some inspiration 

~~~~~ 

'Boyfriend?!' 

Heero stared at the spot where Duo had been sitting long after the braided man had left to his room. 

Was the whole world turning upside down?! First he found himself attracted to a man he hadn't even met before, then his sister started to hang out with 

the guy and even thought of him as another brother. Now his sister was dating?! It just wasn't computing. It was like some freaky nightmare come to life. 

Heather couldn't have a boyfriend. She was only 16. She'd only just gotten her G1. She couldn't possibly be dating yet. She was just a little girl. In Heero's mind, he still saw the little four-year-old girl with twin pigtails, grasping a teddy bear in front of her chest. He still saw Heather as the child that needed to be protected from the boogieman at night. 

He could hear her giggling in the next room. And he just couldn't connect her with a boy. He wasn't ready yet, to give away his little sister. Not when he'd gone all this time with the two of them. There was no other family in his life and he didn't like even the idea of losing her. 

The doorbell rang and he climbed to his feet, feeling like he'd gone numb. He was greeted by Quatre who gave him a concerned look. 

"Are you okay Heero?" 

"Wha... Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Heero stepped aside to let him in and the small blonde was preceded by Trowa and Wufei. He looked at them with a thoughtful expression. "Do you think my sisters old enough to date." 

"Is that what's wrong?" Quatre smiled at him. "Does Heather have a boyfriend?" 

"Well, Duo says she does. But than Duo thinks a lot of things," Heero shook his head as he tried to clear his raging thoughts. "He has to be wrong. Heather can't be dating." 

"Duo?" Wufei arched a brow. "Who's Duo?" 

"He writes the Gundam Wing books," he replied distractedly. "Heather and I met him in the cafe during lunch about a month ago." Heero ran a hand through his hair, feeling a headache coming on. His sister could not have a boyfriend. There was no one good enough for her. "I don't know how to deal with all of this." 

"Than it's good that we came today," Quatre declared as he pulled the rest of the group towards the living room. He sat in the plush armchair nest to the sofa, looking like he was about to be swallowed by the cushions. "Heather called us. Said something about someone being sick and finding the man of your dreams. Who is it this time? The mail man?" 

Heero sighed and was about to explain about Duo when the braided man came careening down the hall and than latched onto his leg. Heero was almost knocked over by the force of the mans weight and had to grab hold of the doorframe of the living room. He was followed by Heather, a bottle of liquid medication held in one hand and a tablespoon in the other. 

"Don't make me take that stuff," Duo pleaded, voice muffled by Heero's pant legs. 

"It'll make ya feel better, Duo!" Heather proclaimed as she came to stand next to him, hands resting against her hips. 

"No! That stuffs gross! Do you have any idea what they put in it? Pine needles! ICK!" 

Heero sighed down at the other man as Duo tightened his grip. "Quit acting like a child Duo and take the damn medicine. Don't you want to feel better?" Duo nodded. "Than just take it. Buckleys may taste really bad but it works. Besides don't you have a deadline." 

"Fine," Duo grumbled as he climbed to his feet and was dragged back to the guest room. Heero watched him go with a small smile. The braided man could be so childish at times. He hardly ever acted older than 16 and he supposed that was why he was so attracted to him. It had been a while since he'd had this kind of fun in his life. It was rather endearing, this attitude the braided man had towards life. 

Turning back to his friends, he was met by three curious gazes. "So, I take it that was Duo Maxwell and he was the sick person as well as the man of your dreams," Quatre smirked. "He's kinda cute." 

"You already have a boyfriend, Quatre," Heero replied. "Besides Duo's just a friend. I've only met him a few times. And that was only to pick up Heather." 

He sighed as he sat down on his couch next to Wufei. "I don't even know if he's gay. I know he's single but that doesn't help much. This is all so frustrating. I haven't felt these things in years." 

"Just ask him out," Trowa told him, speaking for the first time since arriving. "You remember how long I waited to tell Quat. It was agony. But everything turned out in the end. I'm sure if you just ask him for a date he won't throw it in your face if he's not gay. Heather and Cathy wouldn't like him if he would." 

"If you don't you'll regret it," Wufei added. "Trowa's right. Your sister only wants for you to be happy. She'd never set you up with someone she knew would hurt you." 

"Alright," He ran a hand through his hair, making it even more mussed than before. "I'll talk to him. Later. When he's feeling better. I'm not going to do it while he's staying with us. That would be a disaster." 

"Why is he staying here?" Quatre asked. "I mean, if he's just your friend than why is he staying with you." 

"He was sick. He needed to be taken care of. I just couldn't leave him to stay at his apartment all by himself." Heero was almost defensive. "Besides, Heather would have killed me if I had have left him in that state." 

The blonde's eyebrows jumped into his hairline. "He didn't look that bad off just a moment ago. He was just complaining about how gross medication tastes. And very loudly I might added." 

The flush was barely noticeable, but these were people that had been around Heero since grade school and they picked up on it immediately. "He's gotten better," the Japanese man explained as he saw their expressions. "He was sneezing all over the place and had a high fever. I'm sure he's just getting better." 

They didn't look convinced. Heero just shook his head and sat in his computer chair while muttering quietly to himself. 

"You sound flustered," Quatre giggled and pulled his legs up so that he sat cross-legged in the chair. 

"That's because I am," Heero muttered under his breath. 

Quatre was another one who never acted his own age. He was a year younger than the rest of them having skipped a year during school, but still, he shouldn't have appeared so much younger. He looked like he was in his mid-teens, and he was the head of a multi-million dollar corporation. When people met him they expected him to be a push over. Boy, were they ever in for a surprise. Quatre was as fierce as the came. He could frighten the whits out of a man twice his size when angered enough. His angelic face and kind demeanor let his employees trust in him and he held that trust like it was more delicate than spun glass. 

Trowa smiled at the small blonde. It was almost sickeningly sweet, their relationship. Heero could still remember them before they had started dating. Their feelings had pretty much been obvious from the beginning. Quatre had been sent ahead grade and was a small, shy little boy just starting the sixth grade with children older than him. He had been small for his age and the children in his class had towered over him. He had started to withdraw into himself. Trowa had noticed this and convinced Heero and Wufei to cheer the blonde up. Quatre had joined their group almost instantly and it seemed that where you found one of the four the others weren't far away. 

But than in there late teens Quatre and Trowa had seemed to become more than just friends. Their bond ad always been close and it had been no surprise to Heero or Wufei when Trowa had just up and kissed the other boy out of nowhere. Rather amusing to see the startled expression on Quatre's face. It may have been obvious to others just how close they were, but both Quatre and Trowa had been oblivious to the others feelings. After that they had officially been deemed a couple. 

Wufei rolled his eyes at the two and turned toward Heero. "So what was this about you're sister having a boyfriend?" 

The dark haired man shook his head. "She came home this afternoon and she was looking a bit... er... more flushed then usual. So Duo just said that he thinks she has a boyfriend then he walked away. That's when you guys showed up. You don't think it's true do you?" 

"She's 16, Heero. We started dating younger than that," Wufei ignored the couple making googly eyes at each other. "To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised. We all helped to raise her. She's like a sister to all of us. But, Heero, everyone grows up." 

Heero rain his hand through his hair yet again. It was a gesture he always seemed to do when anxious. "That's what I thought you'd say. But that just doesn't make it any easier. I admit I'm a little over protective." 

Wufei quirked a brow. "A little?" 

"Okay, a lot." 

"I'm sure she loves you all the more for that, but it's time you gave the girl some space. You can't follow he everywhere she goes for the rest of your life. She needs to learn how to live her own life on her own. And for that matter so do you." 

"Huh?" 

"You've been living like a hermit for the last few years Heero. It's about time that you got out and lived your life too, instead of relying on your sister. I think that this Duo Maxwell will do you some good." 

Heero sighed and nodded. He had been living like a hermit. Barely leaving the house, or talking to people on the phone. In the last month he had seen more sunlight than in the past year. And all because Heather was always at Duo's and he was forced to pick her up. Not to mention he had actually enjoyed talking to the author whenever he was there. 

'I really don't deserve these people,' he mused. 'They love me and go out of their way to make me happy. I don't do that for them very often and it's rare that I ever really appreciate their help. Perhaps it's about time I did something with my life. Make more of an impact. Even if it's just going more often. They should know that their effort wasn't worthless.' 

He had to smile as Wufei swatted the two now both sitting on the chair for being too "affectionate" while he was around. The Chinese man may have been happy about their relationship, but he did not want more details than his imagination came up with. 

These were his best friends and he owed them something for their hard work. 

TBC... 

~~~~~ 

Shade: Sorry for the long wait!! I got grounded. I was only allowed to use the compy for homework purposes. And then, after I was given back my privileges I went on a download frenzy. DN Angel, Weiss Kreuz Gluhen and Wolf's Rain. My god! They're to die for. And I've kinda started to make music videos... Very time consuming. Inspiration just kinda got lost in everything else I was doing.

Another note: A G1 is basically a learners permit. Ya know, the beginning of a drivers license. That's what we call it here, and then next is a G2 and then I can't remember what's next, but you need it to drive (legally) on any major highways, like the 401. This is the girl who spent the money intended for her G1 test on three anime DVD's. I've never even opened a drivers manual.


	8. Chapter 8

Inspiration

Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue.

Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC, AU 

Description: Duo, a writer in a rut, finds himself some inspiration

~~~~~

Duo sat on the guest bed watching Heather pace over the top of his laptop. The girl was getting

annoying even if he wouldn't admit it, even under torture. She had been doing that for what

seemed like hours now and it was distracting him. He needed to get some work done!

"Okay what's wrong and can you stand still?"

She jumped, startled by the sudden question, before turning to him with wide, uncertain eyes.

"Well... There's this guy at school and..."

Duo sighed and set his computer aside. "You like this guy, am I right?"

"Yeah," she nodded and began to play with the material of her T-shirt. "Well, he asked me out

and I said yes. Now I dunno how to tell Heero. I promised myself that when I started seriously

dating a guy I'd tell him. He's my 'nii-chan and I want him to like Alec. But..."

"But you're afraid of how he'll react," he finished for her again. She looked at him, surprised. "It's

easy to figure out Heather. If you honestly like this guy and you think that this relationship could

get serious it's only natural that you'd want tell the person you love the most. But Heero is

overprotective. He might not like the 'Alec' at first, but at least if you tell him, you won't be

hiding it, like it's something bad. Even if Heero's a bit upset at first, he'll cool off eventually. In

fact if I had known you for longer I may have been upset."

"But why?" She sounded frustrated as she sat at the foot of his bed. "I'm just growing up!

Everyone does! Most of the other girls have been dating for the last couple of years!"

Duo winced as the headache that had seemed to disappear made itself known. "Wanna watch the

volume?" he asked and she blushed before stuttering an apology. "Please, if you're gonna tell

him, just do it. Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure he won't go after your boyfriend with a

knife."

"You sure?" she stood hesitantly. "Heero sometimes acts before he thinks no matter how calm he

appears. It's all just a mask. I think it started as a way to deal with the death of our parents. But...

I guess I'll just hafta to this. Heero wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone, so I guess I shouldn't be so

worried."

"Just go!" He motioned towards the door. "If ya don't I'll boot ya out there myself. And it should

teach you for making me take that awful stuff. Plus I embarrassed myself in front of all your

brothers friends."

"It worked. You're feeling a lot better aren't you? Besides, I'm sure they're not gonna hold it

against you." Some of her tension seemed to have seeped away and she left the room without

waiting for an answer. It was a good thing too. If she had have stayed much longer Duo

suspected she wouldn't have left at all.

He pulled his computer back onto his lap with a sigh of relief. He shouldn't these things distract

him. There was still about three chapters left to go on his story and on a week to write them in if

he wanted to stick with this publisher. And the plot was killing him. He'd gone along with Heather's idea that after saving Max, Odin had freaked out and yelled at him. Then Max had left the other pilots and had worked solo for a little while. The Deathscythe pilot was still on the side of the

colonies it was just that he wasn't working with the other pilots. He refused to. 

Until a major battle and now Odin was close to death and had just asked Max to come in to

speak with him before he actually died. Duo figured he could either have Odin die and finally

end the series or have Odin confess his feelings for Max and have a sort of sequel thing. Like

their children or people they trained in the future. He really did like the whole universe that he

had created and didn't know if he was prepared to just let it taper off. He had started this story

when he was a teenager and it would be like losing something special to him. Besides there were

other possibilities for all of their futures. He could write the pilots' histories or write something

explaining their enemies. 

Actually that wasn't all that bad an idea. It might actually be a good idea to write the history of

Zechs Marquis. He was the brother of Rose even if he fought against the colonies. Plus it would

explain exactly what had happened to whole Marquis family. How they had been murdered and

what had been going on in their minds when it happened. It would also better explain why Zechs

had turned out the way that he did. Seeing your entire family (except a stalker-ish sister)

murdered in front of your eyes could really screw up your mental state.

But he was swerving completely off topic here. He wasn't finished the book and it was important

that he did. He opened the file again and studied what he had managed to type before

confronting Heather.

//Max looked down at the almost fragile looking form in the bed and wanted to run away. Now

pale skin stood out starkly against a frame of dark hair. Cool, almost blue lips were pressed in a

frown of pain and eyes were clenched shut. The crisp white hospital sheets only added to the

effect of helplessness and Max did not like it one bit.

This couldn't be Odin. Not the Odin he knew. The Japanese teen should be berating him for not

being there when he was needed most. Not lying in a hospital bed, looking completely helpless. 

In Max's mind this situation was entirely his fault. He had left the group. All they would have

needed at that battle was one more pilot and no one would have been injured. But he had been

too far away to reach the site that it had happened in. By the time he had arrived most of OZ had

already retreated and Odin had already been taken away to be treated. Max had been listening to

his com. unit before arriving and had heard how the incident had happened. Being able to hear

everything but unable to stop it had been the worst experience of his life.

The long haired pilot had to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat before

speaking. Even than there was a slight tremble in his voice. "Triton said you wanted to speak to

me..."

Pain filled eyes cracked open and Odin winced as the light caused his head to throb painfully.

Odin wanted to smile at the other boy, to reassure him that it hadn't been his fault, but he just

couldn't get his muscles to go along with it. After a few moments of silence he opened his mouth

to speak. "Tha's right," he said, inwardly cringing at the roughness of his own voice. "I wan'ed ta

tell ya somethin' 'fore 'm gone."

He watched as amethyst eyes widened and filled with tears. Max rushed over next to him and

reached out to take his hand, but let it fall to his side as he remembered the pain that Odin was

no doubt in. "You aren't gonna die! You've been through worse than this and pulled through!"//

Duo sat staring at the screen, pondering what to do next. He had no clue what he should have

Odin say next. Which decision should he go with? And plus he was wondering if this sounded a

bit too unlikely. Odin had always been emotional under the surface, but maybe this was going a

bit too far.

But he supposed he rather liked it like this and if the publisher wanted him to change it they

could just kiss his ass. This was his work, his way of expressing himself. He had just gotten

more than enough proof that showed that he wouldn't lose all that many fans and could even end

up gaining some in the long run. 

So he decided to have Odin live. It would have been kind of weird offing his favorite character.

Especially since he'd come to think of the boy as being Heero. That'd be creepy. Writing down

Max's mourning over Odin. It would be kinda like pretending Heero had died and it his reaction.

//"Ya know 's well as I do tha' w're no' immort'l," Odin closed his eyes and tried to get the word

he wanted to say out. His words were slurred from the pain and he was beginning to wonder if

Max could even understand them. "'m in love wit' ya."

He looked up to see the other teen staring down at him, mouth hanging open and eyes taking up

an impossible amount of his face. Was this a good or bad reaction? He was good with

interpreting emotions like anger and hate, but this situation was way out of his league.

Finally, Max seemed to regain himself. "Then ya hafta survive! You can't tell me somethin' like

that and just leave me here! Odin, if you leave me now, I think I might die." 

Odin watched helplessly as the boy that had been the first to ever befriend him break into tears.

He wanted so badly to climb out of the bed and tell him everything was going to be all right, but

he was seeing spots as it was. And it wouldn't be true. He didn't figure it would be long before

he lost himself to Death. It was pure will keeping him from becoming unconscious. 

"'m sorry," he croaked out. "I di'n't mean ta."

And with those barely audible words he felt himself slip into the void, completely against his

will.//

Duo nearly cursed as he noticed the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Talk about getting

carried away.

It was then that Heather decided to make her reappearance. She stopped a little short as she

noticed his tears and stood staring at him.

"Ah... Is somethin' wrong?"

He shook his head and made a helpless gesture towards his laptop. "Odin's dying."

She nearly had a coronary. "What?! You're NOT killing off Odin! I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!

And get a few other friends to join me, too."

"I said he's dying, not that that was absolutely what's gonna happen," he saved the file and

pushed the computer away again. "But never mind that, What happened with Heero?"

She sighed and sat at the end of his bead, legs crossed underneath her. "I told him he freaked for

a bit and then we worked everything. I think that was the most emotionally tiring conversation

I've ever had. One minute we're yelling at each other, the next laughing and then crying."

Duo blinked. "Heero was crying?"

"No, but he certainly came the closest I've seen him in years."

"So, ya gonna be dating this dude any time soon?"

"Friday night," her expression turned mischievous. "You gonna be goin' out with Hee-chan any

time soon?"

Duo blushed and wanted to dive under the covers. "No!"

She grinned at him and he rather wished that she hadn't come back. "Me thinks the lord doth

protest too much. I've seen the way you look at him. Admit it. You like him, don't you."

This time he really did hide under the blanket. "I ain't admitin' to nothin'!"

She giggled and just gave him a firm swat on the rump, which had been wiggling around under

the blankets. "Sure, whatever. I ain't that gullible. Now I hafta go call the others and tell 'em

about this rather amusing turn of events."

"You are not telling your friends that I have a thing for your brother!"

"No," she turned as she reached the door and he glared at her from a tiny peeking hole in the

covers. "I'm going to tell them you're staying here. Though I might call up a reporter that #1

bestselling novelist Duo Maxwell is going after a male computer geek."

"Can we say 'dead girl walking'?"

She just turned and left, leaving Duo to wonder if she'd really do such a thing.

TBC...

~~~~~

Shade: For Toni, 'cause he asked that I post NOW. Thanks! If it wasn't for you I'd prolly have let it be for a lot longer. And I'll get right to writin the rest of the fic as soon as I figure what the hell's wrong with this damn computer. I can't open hardly anything from floppy disk. 


	9. Chapter 9

Inspiration

Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue.

Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC, AU

Description: Duo, a writer in a rut, finds himself some inspiration.

~~~~~

"And so it seemed that Hitler was the best answer for the German people. He was helping to end the Depression for his people and bringing back the honor that had been lost with the sighing of the Treaty of Versailles. But the people who helped elect him into power were surprised when they could not control him..."

Heather sat at her desk staring at a spot on the wall just above the teacher's head. If it was any other teacher she might actually find this subject interesting, but since it was Mr. Jones most of the class was snoring merrily away. Too bad the old goat had taken to singling her out or she'd have joined them.

So instead of letting herself drift off she let her gaze wander the room. Brian, the class clown, was tying little knots in Kate's hair as the girl slept. Craig was sitting stiffly in his chair as he watched the teacher with faked enthusiasm. It was no wonder the boy had the best marks in the class. With a smirk she also noticed the faint snores that seemed to be coming from Diane's desk beside her. Sometimes her friend snored so loud that she woke herself up. Which was why Diane usually ended up kicked out of the room during a sleep over.

It was just too bad Alec wasn't in this class. Then she'd at least have someone to stare dreamily at. She was a teenager and she wanted to live that to it's fullest. She only had another two years before she would be going off to college. She wanted to be able to look back on her high school years and feel that she'd really been able to have fun. To remember her high school sweetheart and the friends she'd had. The things she'd been interested in and the teachers that tormented her. Boyfriends were part of the teenage experience. It was when you started really noticing the opposite sex. Things were no longer like the innocent crushes of a child. You were old enough to make mistakes and have to pay for them. She did not want to make any mistakes, but she wanted to experience the dating scene. She liked Alec. Alec liked her. The only thing that made sense was to start a relationship.

Of course she knew how unlikely this would last for more than a few months. Relationships were usually fleeting at this age. People were constantly breaking up and then find someone new. It was just something that seemed natural at this age, to experience as much as possible. Keeping up with who was dating who was actually fairly interesting. Some of the couples just seemed so unlikely. Like Alex and Brett. Alex was the intellectual, glasses perched on her nose and books clutched protectively against her chest. Brett was sporty, a track star, only opening a book when a teacher instructed him to. But they seemed happy together. Alex was always helping Brett with his homework and Brett was the only one who could get Alex out of her room and into the sunlight. They just seemed perfect for each other.

It was another fountain of amusement for them. The way the two fawned over each other. They were both rather shy and hated even the thought of doing anything that would disrupt what they had together. It was by far the most likely relationship to last past high school.

The rest of the group was virtuously single. Trowa was rather protective of his sister, almost as bad as Heero was with her. And Diane just didn't want anything to do with guys at this point. She'd gone out with a guy for a little while in ninth, but had broke up with him when it had gotten serious. She'd said she wasn't ready for it yet and hadn't even looked at another guy since. The pore boy she'd broken up with had followed her around for at least a month afterward, trying desperately to make her change her mind. He'd really thought they were destined for each other.

Well, he had moved and that had ended that. 

Heather wasn't so sure how Heero was going to react when Alec came to pick her up that evening. It would be their first date and she wanted it to be perfect. Knowing her brother he'd probably try and frisk the poor boy. Of course Duo was still there to keep him in line. The older man had helped her out a lot since he'd come to stay. Heather just felt really sorry that he was leaving tomorrow..

Which was why she'd be staying at Diane's tonight. She wanted them to be alone all night so that something would finally happen. If nothing did happen she'd end up strangling either one or both of them in frustration. Duo'd been staying almost a week now.. He was healthy, had been for a few days now. She saw the way they'd look at each other. If Duo didn't end up staying she'd never forgive Heero for throwing away his chance at happiness. Duo was perfect. He balanced off Heero's stoic behavior in a way she couldn't. Heero acted more alive when with Duo than he ever did with her or even with his friends. 

She glanced at the clock above the door and was relieved to discover there was only five minutes until the end of class. It was going to be one hell of a long day. She had math next and then tech after lunch break. The last class of the day was art, which happened to be both her favorite and best. 

She gathered her things together, giving Diane a gentle shake. "Bell's gonna go."

The blonde blinked at her before turning to glance blurrily at the clock. "Thanks."

Diane got her stuff as well and they left together as the bell rang, making their way to their lockers. The hallways were filled with the same navy slacks and skirts as every day. White blouses and dress shirts and navy vests, a matching hue for the boys. Heather hated the uniform. It had absolutely no originality in it, but she had no chance. This school had the best art courses in the area. Heero was paying a hefty price to send her here and she'd be grateful no matter what.

She dropped off her history textbook, grabbed her math work and headed towards her next class. Cathy greeted her there and the two sat down near the front to check over their homework from the night before.

"When's Alec picking you up?" the redhead whispered about half way through the lesson.

"About eight," Heather informed her friend. "He's supposed to take me to dinner and than to see a movie."

"Sounds fun."

Heather grinned and turned back to her work. It would be fun. If she had anything to say about it, that is.   
  
  
  


She was right to worry about how Heero would react when Alec came to pick her up. He was his usual antisocial self, glaring daggers at her date until she was about to give him a swat. Duo was in the kitchen making dinner at that point and she wasn't sure if he'd be out to save the two of them.

As Heero glared at Alec, Alec fidgeted and she began to pray to whatever deity that happened to be out there watching that she'd be able to survive this. And just maybe she could have some help? Please?

"Is this your date, Heather?"

She turned to see Duo and nearly fainted with relief. 'Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!'

"Yeah. Duo this is Alec, Alec this is Duo Maxwell. He was staying with us for a while."

Alec stared at Duo with round brown eyes. "The writer?"

Duo grinned and nodded. "The one and only. It's nice to meet so many kids who recognize my name. It's how I met Heather here."

Heather grabbed a hold of Alec's hand, seizing her opportunity to escape her brother. "C'mon, 'fore Duo's ego becomes too inflated and he smothers himself." She dropped a peck on both Heero and Duo's cheeks and took off like a chicken with its head cut off, Alec being dragged behind her.

She slowed just as they came to the end of the block and turned to him. "Sorry 'bout that, but at that rate we were goin we'd've never gotten out of there. Heero's a little over protective."

"'s alright. I was kinda relieved anyways," he admitted. "But how did it happen that Duo Maxwell came to stay with you. It's said that he hardly ever leaves his house except to visit his publisher."

"And you'd know 'cause you're fathers a publisher himself," she added. "I met him a month ago. Me 'n' Hee_chan were at lunch in the tiny caf on Front St. and I saw him and asked for his autograph. After that I emailed him and we became sorta friends. Then on Monday night I went to see him and he was in bed sick. I had to take care of him. He looked so helpless lying there under his sheets. So the next day Heero went to check on him for me and brought him home 'cause he didn't seem much better."

He gave a low whistle. "I'm guessing that was making a long story short. It's rather interesting. You wouldn't even guess how much my father would give to meet him."

Something sparked in the back of her mind and she smirked. "Well, he just might be in luck. Duo was talking about looking for a new publisher a while back."

That caught him by surprise and he stopped dead in his tracks. "You mean he could go to my father?"

"Yeah, but there are a few things that hafta be considered. The reason Duo's looking for a new editor is because this one refuses to accept a homosexual relationship between two of the main characters. You're dad'd hafta put up with that."

"You mean the thing between Max and Odin?" she blinked at him, surprised. She hadn't even

known he read the Gundam Wing series. He grinned at her. "I've been a fan for a while now. It's hard not to notice it. Rose always seemed to be thrown in there for the hell of it."

She nodded. "They forced him to put her in there."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Heather's fingers still entwined with his as she led him towards the more populated parts of town.

Neither had a car or enough of a license to drive so they were stuck walking to any destination, but that just added to the fun of the night. It wasn't quite warm enough to make them uncomfortable but it wasn't cold enough to make them overly cold. The weather was being freaky. It was May and one minute it was snowing the next everyone was about ready to dive into a swimming pool. It was best that they take full advantage of the fairly normal temperature while they could.

The night went by without any problems. Dinner was nice and the movie was a little boring but she could live with that. It was only ten o'clock by the time they exited the theater and she didn't have to be home for another half an hour so they decided to walk around for a bit.

"Ya know," she spoke softly. "It's kinda funny how much we're alike. I mean I never knew you were a Gundam fan 'til tonight but we're still a lot alike. I met you in art in the ninth grade. It was your best subject, too."

"And you hated me," he laughed. "All we ever did was compete for the best artist in the class. I was doing it 'cause it was expected of me to do well in art class 'cause my mother had been a painter. You just loved what you did. When I realized that I let you have your wish."

She raised a brow at him. "So you let me get better grades then me. I thought it was 'cause I was a better student than you."

"Well," he shrugged. "That could be it."

She reached over and pinched him. "Be careful or I'll start hating you again."

"I'm so sorry m'lady. I shall be as best as can be for the rest of the night," he bowed mockingly; face completely serious but eyes sparkling with laughter. "I promise, on my honor, that you shall reach home with a smile curving your lips."

She giggled and as he promised, she was smiling when they reached her home. He bid her farewell with a small peck and she opened the door softly.

And then closed it quickly.

That was suppose to happen when she was out, but she did not want to hear it when she got home! Heero was her brother and the mental pictures were not the prettiest things in the world. Knowing that her brother had someone to keep him warm at night and actually hearing and thinking about it in more detail were totally different things.

Thank God she had spare clothes at Diane's and wouldn't have to sneak up to her room.

TBC....

Shade: Even more thanks to Toni peeps!! I have a beta now!! *cheers* No more horrible spelling, cause I'm too lazy to do it myself. Next chapter'll be out in a few days. And Odin wasn't s'posed to have an "accent". Sorry that anyone assumed so, but it was like a slur, cause he was so badly hurt. The fact that someone thought that kinda surprised me and I guess it stuck with me. 

Heyla to anyone going to Anime North this weekend. Have lotsa fun for me. I was s'posed to go, but my ride bailed and my mum's paranoid over the whole Sars thing. I really wanted to go, too!! Hikaru Midorikawa and almost the entire voice cast of Gundam Wing are gonna be there. That's unlike to ever happen again!


	10. Chapter 10

Inspiration

Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue.

Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC, AU

~~~~~

Heero looked from his book to Duo's rear, to his book and back to Duo again. He wanted to throw the paperback novel and tackle the brunette to the ground. No one could unconsciously make the act of putting away dishes so sexy. It just wasn't humanly possible! 

This was so not fair. He could feel the very thin rope he had on his self-control fray against the onslaught of the vision before him. At this point Heero was regretting his decision to read at the table while Duo finished his chores. It was just so tempting. Duo was right there, barely a stride away and Heero was hard put to stay where he sat.

So he was a little sexually frustrated? If you'd gone years at a time with little sexual contact and all of a sudden there was a gorgeous brunette in your house you'd be the same. 

Duo wiggled a bit as he put the pot away and Heero had to bite down a groan. Was Duo doing this on purpose? Was he intentionally trying to turn him on?

Loose black fabric suddenly grew taut over deliciously curved cheeks as Duo bent over once more to put some more cleaning supplies in the lower cabinet. Heero shifted in his chair and bit back a hiss as his arousal pressed against the fabric of his boxers. If Duo were to have turned around he'd have seen one sexually flushed, half-Japanese man trying desperately to hide his condition.

Almost panicked, Heero started to think hurriedly. 'C'mon Yuy. Think of something and quick. Something not so stimulating and definitely not Duo. Even something innocent can become perverted when it comes to him." He scanned his mind quickly. 'Wufei... Never found him attractive... Okay. Wufei in a tutu. Ewww!!! I am one sadistic bastard. That was going a little too far. Try for something less... Well, not that.'

'Girls. That's a topic that isn't desirable at all. My last girlfriend was Relena and that was in college. Not the high point of my life, but when I first realized that I was gay. Of course Milliardo wasn't much better than his sister.' Heero frowned at the though of the blonde haired man. It had been years since his mind had wandered down this particular path. 'I haven't had a serious relationship with anyone since those two. Not that I was anything but a tool for Milliardo to get at his sister. Their rivalry basically spoiled any belief I had for romance at that point. I guess that's why I haven't just approached Duo. I basically know he's gay, or at least not homophobic. He interacts well with Quatre and Trowa and Quatre did mention something about "gaydar readings" from him. Maybe I shoul-'

"Hey, Heero, you wanna tell me what you're saying to yourself? You've kinda been spaced out for a while now and I've called your name a couple times now."

Heero blinked up at concerned violet eyes and nearly fell out of the chair as he noticed how close Duo had gotten without him realizing it. They were barely a hand-span apart with Duo leaned over the corner of the table. 

"Just thinking," he said quickly, fighting urge to lean forward and kiss his houseguest.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Duo chuckled, not backing up any as he made himself more comfortable. 

"Yeah, I know you were thinking, but what was it about? You seem kind of lost to the world for a second."

"It was nothing, just some things from the past."

"Really?" Duo's eyebrows arched, his interest peaked. 

"Ya know, I don't know all that much about you from that long ago. What were you thinking about exactly?"

Heero hesitated a few moments. "Just an old... fling."

If anything the longhaired novelist became even more interested. "I've never heard any girlfriends mentioned since I got here. When was the last time you date, Heero?"

"Depends what you mean by 'date'. About a year since I went out with anyone. I haven't been in a serious relationship since college. It lasted almost a year."

"College? Shit man, and I thought I was bad off." Duo finally sat down, in the chair diagonal from his, head resting on his crossed arms, which in turn, were resting against the table. "What's made you stay away from anything serious?"

Heero shifted nervously; slightly uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. Duo was bound to want specifics and this would be a basic confession of his preferences. Duo's reaction, whether good or bad, could send their relationship in a completely different direction than what it was now headed in. 

"Let's just say my last relationship didn't end on a happy note," he skirted around the topic instead of answering it point blank.

"C'mon Heero. I need specifics here if I'm supposed to understand."

"Fine," the darker haired man sighed. "He was dating me to get at his sister who I had been dating when I met him."

Duo blinked. Then blinked again. "Shit. Sounds like something from a soap opera."

Heero glared at him, though a little happy that Duo hadn't responded badly. "Relena had always been hard to handle and Milliardo was always there to talk to when Relena dragged me along to one of her parties. Relena was also the families' favorite so Milliardo did anything to spite her. One of the reasons Milliardo had lost a lot of his families interest was because he had confessed publicly to being gay. I was merely a convenient pawn in his game to get back at his sister. Humiliated her for stealing her boyfriend. I had never dated another man before. It was rather confusing on my side of everything."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I know what ya mean. I remember when I figured out which way I swung. I was dating my best friend Hilde at the time, before she told me to quit making myself miserable and to find a man. Kind of a shocker when I hadn't quite voiced this discovery even to myself yet. It was right about then that I started the first Gundam Wing book. Odin and Max were the first characters I created."

A slightly dazed, warm feeling surged through him as Heero nodded back at Duo. It was one thing to guess that the man he'd begun to care for was gay, but quite another to actually know that he was. This would mean there was a possibility that they could make more of their relationship then just friendship. Duo made him happy and most of all he made Heather happy. He saw how close this man and his sister had become over the past few weeks. It was like Duo was an additional part of their family, like Heather had another big brother, one a little more understanding in the matter of a teenager's life. 

Heero couldn't see losing him, because Duo filled a hole inside him that he hadn't even realized was there until now. His life seemed truly content for the first time since his parents had died.

Duo suddenly laughed as he studied him from beneath jagged bangs. "A fine pair we make. A novelist who can't write and a computer programmer both thinking about their past failures with dating. It's a wonder that we haven't just said 'fuck it' and thrown in the towel."

"I actually had," Heero said it before it had even processed through his mind.

"Not 'have'? What's made you change your mind?"

"...." 

"C'mon, Heero. You've been doing well up 'til now. Talk some more. I won't tell anyone, what you say stays here in this room. I swear."

Heero's lips curved into a smirk. "Who do you have to tell? No one important knows me and Heather already knows the truth, as do most of my friends, even though I never actually told them. You haven't mentioned anyone you know that would be particularly interested in knowing anything about me."

"So? What're ya waiting for? You just made my own argument for me."

"Damn..." Heero swore. "Now I know why I never talk to people. I don't know when to shut up."

"Quit stalling," Duo's voice growled, as he mocked an annoyed glare that didn't do much to convince when considering the sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"You, actually. I guess I haven't really had much faith in people since Milliardo and you've changed my conception of people in general. I'm not used to someone trying to make me feel comfortable just because they can. Usually there's a reason someone tries to make me happy, usually something in it for them. Never just for me."

"But I am doing it for me," Duo smiled, keeping things light. "Look at this. For the past few days I've been able to just lie around and basically have everything done for me. Heero, being around you is a reward in and of itself. You are one of the most fascinating people I have ever met, and I have met a lot of wackos out there."

Heero's brows arched quizzically. "You do realize that this is me we're talking about. I hardly ever leave the house, I had a fairly boring up bringing by today's standards and my social skills are all but non-existent. What's there of interest?"

Duo snorted and leaned forward on his elbows. "There's a lot about you that's interesting. You're a very complicated person. Each and every one of these 'faults' can be put together to form what you are. But there's more to you. Each one of your weaknesses, character quirks and strengths make you a person. I have no stronger desire than to study you're behavior for the rest of my life and write everything down. And even after all that time, I think there would still be something new to learn. Like hobbits."

Heero snorted. "Hobbits? Duo, you're mind doesn't ever stay in the real world does it? Who uses a fictitious creature for an analogy? Only you."

"But you understood it. It's one of the first lines in The Fellowship of the Rings. The movie, I mean. I can't remember a lot of the book. Tolkein's a bit too long and drawn out for me. I liked the movies because of Orlando Bloom, Elijah Wood and the dude that does the part of Strider. There are so many innuendos in that movie that I had a hard time not laughing at it in the theater. The slash hints aren't so subtle in it. Legolas was always around Stridder and then there was Sam and Frodo and Mary and Pip... And now I sound like your sister and her friends...."

A short laugh bubbled up from Heero's throat. "I noticed the same thing. It's all right to sound like my sister. The fan girl isn't all that rare. There are whole conventions for them."

"There are conventions for everyone, Heero. It's just a matter of looking for them in right places."

"True."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Heero let his mind wander, happy in the now familiar presence. Duo really had become an extension of his life in these last few days, and even when the braided man wasn't staying with them. Duo was always brought up in conversation or one of his books would be talked about. Duo Maxwell really had been a part of their lives since before meeting them. The Gundam Wing books had been one of the few interests that Heather and Heero shared. They'd clung to that connection like a life preserver. It was one of the few things they could discuss together; one of the few things that kept them from really drifting. In some strange way it was Duo that had kept their relationship holding strong.

A small smile made its way to his lips, and Heero had to wonder at just how much he'd changed in the last few months. Never had he been known to talk to some one, let alone sit down and have a fairly comfortable conversation. He viewed Duo as a friend, something he hadn't gone out of his way to find since he was a small child. And strangely, he felt closer to Duo than he had ever felt to Trowa, Quatre or Wufei. Duo just seemed to get to him differently than anyone else ever had.

"I don't know how I ever survived without you," he murmured softly, smile still in place.

Duo "hmmm"ed, eyes lighting up brightly.

A spark of something catapulted through him, starting his heart a-hammering and drying his mouth. He licked his lips self-consciously and shivered as Duo's eyes watched the action almost hungrily. 

There was something hazy about those eyes that made him lean forward experimentally, lips hovering just above Duo's own, asking for permission. The brunette moved the rest of the way, sealing their lips into a soft, brief kiss.

Duo leaned back again, eyes still bright as he smiled at Heero. "Ya know, I've been wanting to do that since we first met."

The darker haired man breathed a sigh of relief and studied the other seriously. "Does that mean you wouldn't be against doing it again?"

Duo all out grinned as he moved in for another kiss. 

TBC....

Shade: Mwa Ha! I didn't disappoint! There will be lemon. Again, thank the better spelling and grammar on my beta Toni. He's been great help, especially to my ego. There's only two more chapters left. Lemon and epilogue. Already got the epilogue figured out. 

And sorry about the Tolkein comment. That's my personal thoughts on his books. I've never been able to finish on of the LotR books, though the Hobbit I had to because it was an assignment in my grade 10 English class. I'm sorry, but I just like stuff with a quicker pace. I'm not trying to convert anyone else opinions.


	11. Epilogue

Inspiration

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue.

Warning: yaoi, swearing, OOC, AU. 

~~~~~

1 YEAR LATER

Yet another book was thrust onto the table and Duo sighed, rubbing his palms against his eyes. Forcing a bright smile, he looked up at the blushing girl in front of him. She mumbled nearly incoherently as Duo was just barely able to pick out the words "number one fan" and "Cheryl". In a way she reminded him of Heather. But then again, most of them did, at least subtly. 

They were mostly young, impressionable teenagers, besides the odd sci/fi fanatic. A lot of them fangirls, much to his growing surprise. Each of them looked at him with worshiping eyes, stuttered out their names or names of friends. His books had become like a whole living entity to these people. They lived and breathed the fan work; the fanfiction, the art and forums. It was unsettling, this devotion they had for something he'd first created when he was their age. 

It was starting to give him a major ego trip.

As Cheryl scampered away, sparkly eyed and clutching the book to her chest, a sharp elbow to his side broke him out of his thoughts. 

Heather grinned at him from signing's of her own. "You're starting to inflate. Stop it."

The girl had always seemed to know when and where to burst his bubble. He came hurtling down and smiled sheepishly. He tried to be defensive, but came out teasing. "Speak for your self. I'm sure you've gotten more attention for your illustrations than I have for my books and you've only done cover art for this one."

She shook her head and turned back to the girl standing in front of her, pen set at an angle ready to sign. 

Duo shook his head and turned back to his own table, smiling at the hesitant teen next in line. The boy returned the smile shyly and handed his book over.

"My name's Ian, Mr Maxwell... I'd really like to say how much I've enjoyed your work, especially the Odin and Solo aspects. It's helped me a lot with troubles I've been having with accepting who I am and I really respect you for bringing their true relationship out in the public."

This by far was the best praise Duo's received all day, and he'd heard just about everything. He grinned at the boy as he returned the book. "Why thank you, Ian. I really appreciate it."

The sandy-blonde haired boy blushed and was turning around when I familiar figure waltzed up to the table to stand next to him. 

"Heero, glad you could make it."

His lover quirked his lips slightly, the closest he got to a smile in public. "I said I'd come, Duo. I never lie, baka."

"Not to someone important, at least," Duo agreed.

"That would leave you out," Heather called teasingly.

"Heero, tell your sister to behave herself."

"'nii-chan, tell Duo to bite me."

"Heero-"

"Duo, shut up. I'm not doing anything about either of you. If you wish to act like juveniles, then you can do it on your own. I will not be caught up with the both of you."

Duo glared as the darker haired man continued to level him with his own amused gaze. After a few moments of silence and curious muttering from the customers Heero tossed a copy of Duo's book on the table. 

"I figured since I was here, I may as well get something out of it."

"And my presence isn't enough?" Duo pretended to be hurt as he opened the cover. Suddenly, he grinned and scribbled a quick note before handing it back to the other man.

Heero glanced at the inscription, eyebrows shooting up. "Is that a promise?"

Duo's grin turned seductive and he crooked a finger at the man, indicating for Heero to lean closer. When Heero did so, Duo grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him so their noses almost touched. "Only if you want it to be."A quick kiss and he pushed Heero away.

"Tease..." 

"Only if I don't follow through."

Someone coughed and Duo looked over to find Heather glaring. The look was quite lost considering the grin she couldn't quite stop from forming. "I hope you know that by tomorrow everyone is going to know that the infamous author Duo Maxwell is as gay as his characters, and that he's dating the brother of his cover artist."

Duo shook his head. "I want everyone to know he's mine! No more hiding in the dark, broody computer genius. I don't want to share and if that means the whole world has to know, well then, so be it."

Heero snorted, crossing his hands in front of his chest. "A bit possessive, aren't we?"

"Like you're any better? I do remember what happened that time the waitress tried to give me her number. Or the time the guy on the subway accidentally felt me up. I think you would have killed them if I hadn't have stopped you.

It was in this familial bickering that Duo found his happiness. Heero responded with his usual curt sentences and Heather would break in with her usual teasing remark. They really had become a family and as the crowd looked on, no a little curious or confused, Duo realized that this was it. This was what he'd always been missing in his life. It had taken him nearly a year to realize it, but if he had these people around, he'd be happy for the rest of his life. They really were his true Inspiration.

~~OWARI~~

Shade: *starts to cry* My baby's finished! Why? It's like a child who's all growed up and leaving home... Hmmm.... Maybe my creativity should give birth to a sibling. Sequel! I already have one sorta in the works. Look out for a fic call 'Writers Block', though I wanna try and work on a few other WIP's 'fore starting anything new.

And now on to the important stuff. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love each and every person who has reviewed or emailed me. The people who've kept me going when I contemplated giving up. Over 170 reviews. My God people! Isn't there something more worth your time than a fic I started over a year ago? Thank you DragonSoul for being my muse through thick and thin (love ya, hon), Toni for beta-ing some of the later chapters and being a great person all the while, Trista for listening to my ramblings and helping when I fell into ruts, Angel Ran and Paia for asking to put my fic on their sites, Escagirl who I had some memorable chats with through email and lastly my grandmother. Yes, my grandmother. She is my idol. She knows about my hobbies and what it is I am actually writing about, defends me from my parents when they get nasty about it and tells me to keep doing it. She is a friend. If only she'd give me back my copy of Harry Potter 5... And now I am being forced to bed. Hafta do chores 'fore I can go to DragonSoul's house tomorrow. We're goin to Toronto this weekend! *cheers*


End file.
